The Silver Shadow
by Adameia K
Summary: a new cat of Shadowclan has a mysterious feeling of being watched, but things may turn out differently later on…..
1. The Dusk Before a New Dawn

The Silver Shadow – Chapter 1: A new Beginning

Summary: a new cat of Shadowclan has a mysterious feeling of being watched, but things may turn out differently later on…..

Author: Adameia Kirantro

Rated k+: no cussing, but nothing crude….

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Warriors, They are owned by Erin Hunter, and I may borrow them for your possible and hopeful enjoyment  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Silver moonlight hit a Dark brown smoke kit her golden brown patterns still stood out over her darker pelt. There she stood, on the edge of a small clearing. She had wandered away from her mother, and out into the open marshes of shadow clan. She knew that she would be made an apprentice soon but she had a sense that something or someone was watching her. "There you are" came a voice from behind her, -- I jumped as I heard the voice turning around to see Nightpelt coming up behind me. "Duskkit, you are far from your mother, Dawncloud will be worried." He said approaching me.

"I'm sorry I got lost, and I thought I had thought I heard something this way…" I mumbled as He came closer and grabbed me by the scruff carrying my wiggling body back to the confines of my mother's nest in the nursery.

-Two weeks later-

As I awoke I noticed Dawncloud our mother quickly grooming us and setting us at her feet. I noticed she must be preparing us for the apprentice ceremony! I thought with glee, as I sat next to Jadekit. I heard NightStar call from the high rock, "let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting." The usual phrase used by a leader. I have heard this used many times by Nightstar after Brokenstar was chased out with the help of Thunderclan a couple moons ago. My mother gathered us up, and we headed through to stand near the base of the Highrock. She stood proudly with us at her feet as the announcement was made as the last cats gathered around.

"There are two kits that are six moons now and are ready to be made apprentices…. Jadekit and Duskkit." We stepped forward looking up at our leader. "From this day until you receive your warrior name you will be Jadepaw and Duskpaw." As warriors gathered around us calling us by our new names Nightstar called getting our attention,

"Jadepaw your mentor will be Tallpoppy may you pass your knowledge and skill to this young apprentice" she touched noses with her mentor, the tradition when one Is made an apprentice, "Duskpaw your mentor will be Wetfoot, may you pass on your loyalty and your technique to this young apprentice." I stepped forward in the traditional way to touch noses with my mentor and stood proud for now I am an apprentice of Shadowclan.


	2. The Start of a New Path

The Silver Shadow – Chapter 2: The Start of the path

Summary: a new cat of Shadowclan has a mysterious feeling of being watched, but things may turn out differently later on …

Author: Adameia Kirantro

Rated k+: no cussing, but nothing crude….

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Warriors, They are owned by Erin Hunter, and I may borrow them for your possible and hopeful enjoyment  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I rushed to make it to my mentor's assigned place for me to meet him, today was the day we most likely will be testing our hunting abilities in our Shadowclan territory. I knew very well that we will have more assessments on our way to becoming a warrior. Jadepaw's mentor's pelt was the first thing I saw as I crashed into the clearing… and Tallpoppy just gave me a questioning look before turning her gaze to point out Wetfoot my mentor waiting on her other side for my arrival. "Sorry..." I started to stutter, embarrassed by my obvious late arrival.

Wetfoot quieted me with a silent flick of his tail. "You are to hunt along the Thunderclan border, and return here before the sun is coming down understood?? You are to catch as many as you can before then you will be watched but I will not be seen by you till the end." I nodded, understanding but in a hurry to start the usual assessment. I dashed off in the direction of Thunderclan. I halted slowing to a brisk walk, pricking my ears, and lifted my nose o the wind, I was on full alert for the most minuscule of noises, or scents.

Letting myself go to full hunting mode my dashed back and forth, looking for the slightest movement, o was crouched, tail twitching back and forth in anticipation. I slowly moved to not give away my position, as I entered a clearing –the same clearing– I noticed, – as that night, and that strange feeling like someone's out there watching me….– something moved cracking a leaf in the vicinity, I whirled, and leapt at the brush that should have been hiding it but, as I landed I heard ,smelt, and saw nothing. And yet I had a strange feeling something was there, but it wasn't there also.

I continued my hunt in bewilderment, what had been there to make that noise?? My claws sank into a squirrel right before it scrambled, up a tree. I lightly covered it with dirt, fifth in a row… –I'm on a role– was my thoughts as I smirked, knowing I would make an impression if I caught a good quantity of prey… I pounced on a rabbit in the shrubbery to the right of where I last stood. I quickly finished it, and buried it and continued on my way. Soon I spotted another squirrel and crept forward, as I got in range I pounced and it scrambled out of the way, and toward a near by tree, it was almost there when thud my paws landed hard on it's tail where I quickly killed it and covered it like the others.

I was stalking a rabbit, and about to leap when suddenly I was aware that the sun was getting lower, "drat" I grumbled startling the rabbit, I have to go now… and bolted back to where I hopefully won't be late again. I stumbled through the underbrush, once again out of breath, panting I sat taking note of Wetfoot's sly smile, and trying to fake that he's not breathing harder than usual… – hah!! So he did follow me, so he also had to bolt… to make it back before me!! – I mused, with a sly grin on my face, as Tallpoppy entered the clearing gracefully from the direction of Windclan… she sat near Wetfoot and they murmured quietly as Jadepaw's entry broke the humble silence. Panting she looked my way, noticed that I had also arrived, she came and sat by me, to start cleaning herself.

Interrupting, our mentors came to us, and said, "you both dod well now let us part and collect the prey you have killed, and return to camp." And we went our ways… and yet something still nagged me telling me someone was still there watching….


End file.
